Forgiveness
by xxkiirousagixx
Summary: Sesshomaru meets a strange youkai that he seems to be tied to. Who is she and what does she have to do with him? Why does Rin take to her so fast? And why was she locked away?This will hopefully become a trilogy that answers all those questions. [On Hold]
1. A Meeting

**This is the first part to what I hope will become a trilogy. Please R&R, I'd like to know if you like it or if you have any comments.  
Please enjoy.

* * *

**

**Forgiveness (1)**

Kaiya stood on her balcony over what used to be the gardens, it was now just a patch of dead plants and weeds.  
A slight breeze blew her black hair out of her face, it was midnight, but not nearly as dark as her hair. She looked up at the full moon, in a silent howl of helplessness, her ice blue eyes were filled with sadness.  
She was trapped, she's been alone for decades, and she'd never had any friends or anyone that truly cared for her, though she'd been told many a time that she was beautiful and exquisite and such, but it meant nothing to her.  
She wore black in morning of the freedom she'd never had, she couldn't leave, not unless she was rescued, and there were only two people who could do that, and neither had a reason to.  
She collapsed onto the floor, letting her legs fold beneath her and her layers of soft, black clothing pool around her. Warm tears ran down her cheeks, she'd always cry on the first night of the full moon, she cried as an offering to the Gods, begging them to let her free.

Sesshomaru walked at a steady pace, Rin and Jaken walking behind him, he sensed something was near, he stopped and listened, her heard a distant scream.  
He turned to Jaken, "stay here with Rin." He turned and ran in the direction of the scream.

As he got closer he could smell fear, pain and desperation. Sesshomaru had no clue as to what he was running towards, but Tenseiga was pulsating, and as he got closer it sped up.  
He burst into a clearing, the scent of pain so strong he had to cover his nose with his sleave. He found himself standing in front of the ruins to a castle, parts of it were still standing, but some rooms were now reduced to rubble.  
He walked up to the large wooden door, he pushed it open with his elbow and walked down the hallway it led into.  
He stood outside the room the screams were coming from; he opened the door and looked down at a girl writhing on the stone floor. She had pale skin, ice blue eyes that were screaming in their own right, her dark hair fanned out behind her head, her clothing pooled around her in black folds.  
Sesshomaru stood over her, he gripped Tenseiga, then slowly drew the sword. The girl stopped screaming instantly, she looked over at him, and then stood slowly. Her hair fell to her waist, soft and silky, her eyes softened and she bowed her head to him.  
Sesshomaru turned and walked away from her, she seemed familiar, yet he was sure he'd never met her before. Kaiya followed the demon lord out of her room and along to the front door, Sesshomaru kept walking, but she stayed on the doorstep.  
"Sesshomaru-sama!" she called.  
Sesshomaru turned to her, not showing his surprise at her knowing who he was, "yes?"  
"I cannot leave on my own," she held out her hand, "you have to lead me out."  
Sesshomaru took her hand and held it gently as she stepped from her prison, then he realised how he was acting and dropped her hand, marching towards the edge of the clearing.  
"Are you going to continue following me?" Sesshomaru asked, not turning to look at her.  
"Yes." She answered simply, and it wasn't like she had anything better to do.

The two youkai soon returned to Jaken and Rin – who was waiting quietly for once.  
"Who is that, mi'lord?" Jaken asked as he took his place by his Master's side.  
Sesshomaru looked down at Jaken and the little demon quickly dropped back to walk behind his master.


	2. A Child

**Sorry it's been so long since I put the first chapter up, I ran out of inspiration. But now I've got an idea where this story is going, I think it'll be pretty short, but a lot will happen.  
Please R&R, I'd love to know what you think. **

* * *

**Forgiveness (2)  
A Child**

As they walked along, Kaiya stayed silent, she looked at the trees on either side of the path they were walking along, then she looked down at the human girl happily following Sesshomaru, she smiled and walked forward to lean down at the girl's side.

"Do you want me to carry you?" she said quietly to the girl, not noticing Sesshomaru glance at her as he heard.

Rin smiled up at her and nodded, so Kaiya lifted the girl onto her hip, she took a close look at the human child, she was very cute, and happy, but what had allowed her to break though the ice lord's barriers? She knew of Sesshomaru, and how cold and cruel he was, she been told by her teachers, yet a small child – of no more than 10 – had slipped between the cracks, she could tell the Sesshomaru walking in front of her was not the same as the one she'd been told about, did that mean everything she'd learnt was wrong?

-

After a short while Kaiya heard a small grumble from Rin's stomach, she quickly let the child down, who hurried over to Sesshomaru's side and alerted him of her hunger.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she tugged on his kimono lightly, Sesshomaru looked down at her, "I'm hungry." Sesshomaru gave a nod, they would stop at the next village they found and get her some food.

Kaiya slipped into the trees, Sesshomaru noticed out of the corner of his eye, but did nothing; he didn't mind if she ran off.

-

A few minutes later Kaiya returned to them – although they had not stopped moving, she had followed their scents and found them – with some fruits and vegetables she'd found and washed.

Rim smiled as one of the fruits was handed to her, she bit through the soft skin to the juicy flesh and chewed as juice dribbled down her chin.

-

They stopped so Rin could continue her meal, Kaiya sliced the skin off the vegetables so Rin could eat the tasty food, she simply sat in front of her and watched as the child ate, part of the way through the meal Rin asked 'what's your name?', she had replied by whispering it in the child's ear and tickling her sides, Rin had laughed and smiled.

-

After Rin had eaten, Kaiya lifted the child onto her hip and took her to a small hot spring not far from the clearing, she helped Rin get undressed and into the warm water. She helped the girl wash the dirt off herself and out of her hair, and then she left Rin to play for a while.

Kaiya picked up Rin's kimono, obi and hair tie, and soaked them for a little while downstream from Rin, and then hung them up on a tree branch, she fanned the clothes with her hand and they dried instantly.

She went back over to Rin and smiled down at her, Rin smiled back, Kaiya scrubbed Rin's face with water, the little girl giggled and smiled. Then she lifted Rin out of the water and dried her off with the sleave of her kimono robe, then she held the girl close and dried off her hair, taking in the scent of the girl as she did. Rin smelt like flowers, not just because she spent a lot of time playing in and with flowers, her actual scent was like that of a field of flowers, Kaiya smiled into the soft, dark hair.

She slid off her black kimono robe and put it around the girl, Rin giggled at how large the garment was on her, the robe was loose on Kaiya, so Rin was swimming in the fine black cloth.

Kaiya stood, now wearing black pants – like the ones priests and priestess wear, but without a bow at the front – with a black haori over the top, tucked into the pants, and both very loose. She went over to Rin's clothes and carefully took them down from the branch, she went back over to the child and helped her into her kimono, then she let her own kimono robe fall to the ground as she fastened Rin's obi.

She then went to work on Rin's hair; getting all the knots out, using her claws as a comb, then she carefully tied Rin's hair up as it had been before, then smiled at the little girl.

Now she knew how the little human had managed to get Sesshomaru as a guardian, she'd known her less and three hours and she already loved the little thing dearly, but that could be because she'd had no living company for 20 years other than dying flowers and weeds.

Kaiya picked Rin up, grabbing her now dusty kimono robe as she did so, she folded to robe over her arm and walked away from the hot spring.

Kaiya carried Rin to the clearing, putting her down just before they reached the edge of the trees, the girl ran into the clearing, Kaiya smiled after her.

She thought of all she'd been taught in the past few hundred years, she dusted off her kimono robe and put it on, then she undid a small bow at her waist, removing half a skirt that she's folded and secured at her back, she carefully unfolded the silk. It's purpose was to make it appear that she was wearing a silk kimono, in actual fact she'd never bothered to learn how to move in a kimono, and her teachers had given up trying to train her, so they simply taught her how to make it _seem_ that she was graceful in a kimono.

She put on the half-skirt and then pulling her arms into the sleaves of her kimono robe and blindly did up the ties on the inside of it to hold it closed. She returned to the hot spring to check her reflection, the robe was long enough to cover the fact that she was wearing shoes designed for fighting, with hard soles and scuffed toes, they were made of a black velvet-like material.

She took a deep breath and looked at her _whole_ reflection, her long, black hair, ice-blue eyes, and black garments, she looked the opposite of Sesshomaru, he wore white and had beautiful silver hair, while she wore black and had hair darker than midnight, her eyes appeared cold, while Sesshomaru's appeared at first beautiful, it was his expression that made them cold.

She smiled, her reflected changed, she didn't look like an ice queen anymore, but a smiling beauty. _Sesshomaru could be so kind and caring if he tried, and I could be as cold as him, but we both choose to fight out appearances and make them obey us_, she though, smiling even more, _I guess he's as stubborn as all hell too_.

She walked back towards the clearing, just before she stepped through the trees she remembered one last thing, she shortened her claws and fangs, she was meant to be a 'domesticated' youkai, not a fighting youkai.


End file.
